Un Regret commun
by Fluvia
Summary: Un cheval galope sans s'arrêter dans la prairie, et Levi ne peut pas s'en détacher. Eren se demande bien pourquoi. Surtout que quelque chose d'assez triste semble se détacher de la monture spéciale. Que peut-elle donc symboliser pour le caporal?


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir un petit OS tout mignon? Ben c'est parti! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Ce manga ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais est la propriété d'Hajime Yashima - qui nous fait bien attendre pour la suite des chaps!**

 **Notes (palpitantes hum hum) de l'auteure: Hey, me revoilà pour un OS très court écrit pendant la semaine de révision - week-end plutôt, hein! Bon j'ai eu l'idée quand j'étais à l'équit et que je pansais mon cheval en me disant ouah il est plus grand que Levi XD! héhé... bref, donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré sa brièveté! Bon place à la lecture! :P**

* * *

 **Un regret commun**

Un cheval, lancé au grand galop dans le pré aux herbes vertes légèrement blanchies par le soleil. Des mottes de terre sont lancées par ses sabots derrière lui. Le soleil presque couchant qui fait briller son poil, les rayons qui passent entre ses crins gris de plus en plus foncés avec la longueur. Ses poils, de la même couleur que les crins, mais aux nuances diverses : du gris aurore brumeuse, au blanc des nuages moutonneux précédant la pluie. En passant par quelques points noirs orage à venir avec les rideaux de pluie.

Ses membres fins et longs, bien proportionnés au corps élancé, s'avancent rapidement, flous aux yeux du spectateur. Le hongre se fiche complètement de ce dernier. Il agite la tête et semble hennir douloureusement vers le ciel, relevant la nuque vers celui-ci, entièrement doré et rosi. Il s'arrête un instant de plus dans sa course, rue, se cabre et repart au grand galop dans l'autre sens, éjectant derrière ses sabots des mottes de terres. Postérieur droit, bipède droit et antérieur gauche. A chaque foulée.

La monture semble chercher quelque chose, chercher même à s'échapper de ce petit pré aux hautes barrières. Elle regarde un instant l'homme debout, dans la même position depuis ce matin, et renâcle. C'est cette personne qui désormais prend soin de lui. Mais lui, il veut retrouver son ancien propriétaire, la personne pétillante qui le montait et le nourrissait en lui caressant le chanfrein et lui murmurant des mots doux. Il hennit longuement et douloureusement vers l'observateur fixe, les narines et les flancs frémissants. Ses grands yeux noirs sont larmoyants.

Ses congénères lèvent la tête vers lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter de brouter, des brins d'herbes dépassant de la commissure de leurs lèvres. Ils le regardent un instant puis se replongent dans l'herbe savoureuse. Le gris tranche avec les autres. Par sa couleur, il n'est pas bai ou noir. Par son activité désespérée, son galop explosif, ses flancs qui commencent à être mouillés et foncent un peu plus sa robe. Pourtant, il n'arrête pas, il ne semble pas ressentir la fatigue, il n'a pas non plus faim. Il a mal. Alors, il continue de galoper, encore. Dans un sens, dans l'autre. Pour faire passer la douleur qui s'accroche. Il rue devant la barrière, bat des antérieurs en hennissant avec colère et repart dans l'autre sens. Galoper. Sans cesse.

Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Comme s'il se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir fait au bon moment.

Le vent souffle alors, faisant voler ses crins et les cheveux noirs jais de l'homme mesurant sa taille au garrot. Celui-ci plisse ses yeux bleus anthracite. Lui non plus n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin : un simple bout de pain comme petit déjeuner, mais il n'a pas faim. Il a mal. Alors, il continue d'observer. Encore. C'est étrange, mais depuis deux jours, la région au niveau de son cœur est vraiment douloureuse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentirait cela un jour. Qu'un cheval le pouvait aussi.

– Caporal ! Je vous ai apporté à manger, s'il-vous-plaît, nourrissez-vous ! Au moins un peu, ça nous fait de la peine de vous voir comme ça. C'est inquiétant aussi.

Le gamin a un sourire franc et un peu inquiété. Il lui tend le plateau avec du pain, de l'eau et un plat encore fumant. L'homme lève les yeux au ciel et soupire longuement. Il a entendu le jeune Jaëger s'avancer et se rapprocher lentement de lui, les bras chargés par un plateau de nourriture, mais il n'a rien dit. Il ne veut pas de la compassion naïve de son soldat, de son compagnon d'escouade, il ne veut pas de sa foutue et débile attention. De sa dévotion à son égard. Il peut aller se faire foutre, _ils peuvent_ aller se faire voir : il restera devant ce cheval transpirant, tant qu'il ne cessera pas de courir… Le semi-titan perd son sourire et son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

Le regard de ce dernier se pose alors sur la monture écumante, suivant celui du caporal. Il observe les mouvements et les allers-retours continus du hongre gris. Il voit les marques de sabot dans la terre qui commence à être dénudée d'herbes folles. Depuis combien de temps court-il sans s'arrêter ? Longtemps, le jeune homme suppose. Quand s'arrêtera-t-il ? Eren ne le sait pas. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi un cheval court autant, sans même que quelqu'un l'encourage ou le force. Il devrait manger comme les autres et dresser les oreilles à leur arrivée. Il sent ce désespoir si puissant qui s'échappe du corps du beau cheval. Il sent sa tristesse, et cela semble l'envahir lui aussi, en vagues grises.

Levi perçoit ce regard insistant et interrogateur sur le cheval comme une violation. Tout son corps se tend d'un coup, tous ses muscles, sa mâchoire se crispe et ses sourcils se froncent. Une colère sans véritable fondements le prend, une flamme brille dans férocement dans son regard – avec pourtant derrière une lueur froide de tristesse. Le brun sursaute en sentant l'aura noire et menaçante de son supérieur à côté de lui, et comprend soudainement. Il détourne alors les yeux vers le hongre de son caporal, plus calme et dans le groupe. Il le montre du doigt en souriant pour tenter de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère – il sait pourtant déjà que c'est peine perdue. Le bai a l'encolure baissée, et broute au milieu des autres. La seule distinction est la tâche blanche au milieu de son dos. Celui du jeune homme se trouve juste à côté, avec sa liste un peu déviante.

– Regardez, caporal, c'est le vôtre et le mien à côté, hein ? Ils sont calmes, eux, pas comme le gris. Il s'appelle comment déjà le vôtre, je ne me rappelle plus si vous me l'avez dit… Le mien c'est Runner… Marrant, hein pour un cheval qui est fait pour ça, l'endurance…

L'adolescent sourit de nouveau, juste pour tenter de décrisper son caporal. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si… froid. Déjà qu'il l'est normalement, là, c'est encore pire. Un regard gris foudroyant lui répond et il baisse, honteux, ses yeux océan vers les herbes dorées qui ondulent. D'accord, il a bien compris ça ne sert à rien, il est un intrus aux côtés de l'homme. Il pose le plateau devant lui, si jamais son supérieur veut bien se nourrir après.

– Un cheval n'a pas de nom, lui apprend sèchement celui-ci. C'est débile de baptiser un simple animal qui est utilisé pour notre survie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'attache à ces bêtes qui nous portent, hein ? Pourquoi nommer quelque chose, qui, en plus, va mourir dans peu de temps, blessé ou écrasé par ces maudits Titans ?!

Eren émet un petit « oh ! » outré et il crispe les mâchoires. Il ne le comprend pas, il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Et en plus, il ne peut rien dire, Levi est fasciné par une monture qui ne fait que galoper dans tous les sens ! Une monture un peu folle dont il s'occupe constamment depuis peu qu'ils sont revenus.

Alors, la jeune recrue ne peut plus retenir sa langue, sa colère attisée par l'inquiétude et sa frustration. Il désigne le gris du bras d'un grand mouvement furieux et s'approche même d'un pas de son supérieur.

– Ah ouais, _Levi_ ?! Alors pourquoi vous chouchoutez celui-là depuis le retour de l'expédition, hein ? Et pourquoi vous restez depuis deux jours sans interruption, sans bouger, devant ce cheval « sans intérêt et qui ne va pas tarder à crever », hein ?! Vous êtes vraiment pas logique, va falloir m'expliquer ce qui tourne pas rond dans votre tête quand même ! Ah, et il n'a pas de nom, hein, celui-là ?! Il est juste un parmi tant d'autres, un cheval qui va se faire écraser par un Titan !

L'adolescent énervé halète, après avoir dit sa phrase d'une traite. Il marque alors un temps d'arrêt, et se plaque alors les deux mains sur sa bouche, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'il vient de faire, de la façon dont il a parlé à son supérieur. Si celui-ci en informe Erwin, il sera sans doute mis de corvée voire pire ! Mais le pire de tout cela, va être la réaction – qui ne va pas tarder à venir – de Levi. Les yeux aigue-marine du semi-titan sont écarquillés par l'horreur et la peur. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! Il est fou !?

Mais le caporal conserve son regard gris profond et douloureux fixé sur le hongre n'ayant toujours pas cesser de galoper et de se cabrer. Un petit sourire triste apparaît sur ses lèvres, et il se contente de répondre posément au soldat, une nuance douloureuse dans la voix, presque tremblante dans certains accents. Une larme roule même sur la joue du plus fort soldat de l'Humanité. Il évite de croiser le regard de son subordonné, il sait que ce dernier est pétrifié par la surprise. Oui même le plus Fort pleure, oui, même lui ressent le désespoir. Ce désespoir qui ressemble tellement à un gouffre sans fond qui dure depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de cette 57e expédition. Cette expédition qui hante ses cauchemar et qui n'est que douleur pour lui.

– Lui ? Il s'appelle Paradise. C'était le cheval de Petra. Et il n'a pas pu la sauver. Il n'a pas galopé assez vite, mais il l'a quand même emmenée loin de moi. Il a emmené mon seul amour loin de moi, alors que j'aurais dû lui dire mes sentiments. Là où elle est, elle doit cependant le savoir. Oui, là où aucun de nous deux ne pourra la revoir, hein, Paradise ?

* * *

 **Quoiqu'on en dise, moi j'adore les OS comme ça! Donc, voilà! :P j'espère pouvoir recevoir des reviews, ça me motiverait vachement. Sinon, pour ceux qui passent le Bac en ce moment, courage pour les maths - c'est ça pour toutes les filières?**

 **Sinon, non je n'oublie pas les ailes de la Justice, ça s'écrit, ça s'écrit, promis! Je vais en plus bientôt avoir du temps! 0;)**

 **Donc, un petit commentaire, svp? :3**


End file.
